


Precious

by SilverOwlCity



Series: Inktober 2018 [9]
Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: Back Dated, Gen, Inktober, Inktober 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-08-14 00:03:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16482284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverOwlCity/pseuds/SilverOwlCity
Summary: Marisol loved her daughters with all her heart.





	Precious

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed.

Marisol loved her daughters with all her heart. The two little girls were the most important thing in her life.

As she watched the two chase each other around the park, her thoughts went to her oldest. Macy would be ten now. It made Marisol’s heart ache even thinking about the girl and how much she had missed.

When Macy and her father had left, Marisol’s heart had broken. She had wanted nothing more than what was best for their little family. But she’d failed and they had left. Mel and Maggie were going to be different.

As much as it hurt to admit, she could have done more to keep Macy safe. She wasn’t going to make the same mistake with Macy’s sisters. They were too important – too precious – to her.


End file.
